


Creme de la Praise

by Sugaredwings (CaffeinatedQueer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disappointment, First Kiss, Groping, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedQueer/pseuds/Sugaredwings
Summary: Louie requested bokuaka praise kink for her birthday and I aim to disappoint.





	Creme de la Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/gifts).



Bokuto Koutarou was the most oblivious bastard in the world.

His glorious talent stemmed from a one-track mind— perfectly oriented ambition. It was equally endearing and infuriating. 

Bokuto Koutarou was beauty— a Greek god made real. 

The blur of energy at his side, brought to a moment of peace in flight as he went for the toss— Akaashi’s toss. It was his tosses that brought those fleeting moments. 

The resulting victory hoot, the accompanying grin and laughter: Akaashi was proud to say he helped make them happen. He knew he was doing well. He made a constant effort to keep up with his ace, constantly driving himself to improve. It wasn’t like he necessarily had low self esteem. All the more reason why the shiver down his spine caught him off guard. 

“Amazing! You’re so good, Akaashi!” Bokuto bounced on his toes as he landed another kill. 

“Akaashi, can you toss for me? Please? No one else can do it like you do.” 

“Wow, Akaashi, you’re the best.” 

There’s no way Bokuto knew what he was doing to Akaashi’s poor heart. Every charming word, every look of admiration and pat on the back sent thrills through his body. It took all of his effort to keep a steady face as blood rushed to his cheeks. Stupid, oblivious, Bokuto: Akaashi could just kiss him. 

It wasn’t even a special day, not a special match or anything, that really set him off. It was just after a normal practice when Bokuto caught him in the club room. 

“That new quick was amazing, Akaashi!” His smile was radiant— almost too bright—as he invaded Akaashi’s personal space. “We really got the hang of it. Did you see me hit it? That’s because of you! You toss so well. You’re perfect!” 

God— he was right there, inches from Akaashi’s face. It would be so easy to bridge the gap. It was so hard to hide the color overcoming his cheeks. 

“Y-you did well, too, as well, Bokuto-san.” 

Round golden eyes studied him for a startled second before Bokuto burst into a happy laugh. Strong arms wrapped around Akaashi’s frame, lifting him victoriously. “We make a great team! You’re going to take us all the way to nationals! Number one!” 

Akaashi was all too obviously aware of the rush of blood heading south. With Bokuto holding him flush against his body, he could only count on the boy’s oblivious streak to continue. With one of Bokuto’s broad hands pressing at the small of his back, all Akaashi could do was hold his breath and hope. 

“You’re the best,” Bokuto praised again, an honest murmur in Akaashi’s ear. Something about the vulnerability in his voice, the intimacy of the situation, forced a soft moan from Akaashi’s throat. 

He could have sworn Bokuto tightened his grip, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck. He held a firm grip across Akaashi’s back, fingers digging ever so slightly into his shoulder and waist. Akaashi could feel every inch of muscle that Bokuto had pressed against him— from plush pectorals holding him tight to twitching thighs. With growing heat, Akaashi realized that _he_ had been the oblivious one. Bokuto knew exactly what he was doing. 

Hot breath against his neck. 

Electricity sparking across every point of contact. 

Growing awareness for the thrumming of Bokuto’s pulse melted into his own. 

Oh god, this was happening. 

Akaashi was tempted to steel his emotions out of habit, but it was too easy to give in. He wasn’t keen on risking Bokuto’s emo mode, either, if the boy felt rejected. It was so easy, letting Bokuto draw their faces together. It was so easy, breathing the same air for one tense moment. Akaashi sealed their lips together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

The startled squeak from Bokuto’s throat gave him doubt before the boy returned the kiss. Akaashi had assumed he’d be passionate, ambitious, just as he was in volleyball. He hadn’t expected the hesitation as Bokuto’s hands loosened their grip, treating Akaashi as if he’d suddenly turned to glass. 

Akaashi wasn’t having it. 

He deepened the kiss as he ran his fingers down Bokuto’s back, tracing every line of muscle before pulling their hips together, slotting his thigh between Bokuto’s. 

He was rewarded with pure hunger. Bokuto pressed closer, making no secret of the growing thickness barely concealed by his shorts. Akaashi was left gasping as Bokuto broke off the kiss only to be bombarded by nips and open-mouth kisses across his jaw. 

“Bokuto—“ 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Bokuto tugged at the collar of Akaashi’s shirt to expose his collarbone. “You’re goddamn ethereal, but still strong and dependable.” 

Broad hands groped his ass. Akaashi shivered. This was the forward and assertive Bokuto he’d fantasized about. Goosebumps broke out over his skin as Bokuto sucked a mark on his shoulder. Praises whispered across his skin left him boneless, leaning heavily on Bokuto for support. The older boy took that as encouragement. Growing bolder, Bokuto ran his palm across Akaashi’s thigh. 

“The look you give me before the toss— do you even know what that does to me? You look so confident, so beautiful. I know you’re going to give me the perfect toss. You’re always so good for me.” 

Akaashi didn’t have the presence of mind to feel shamed as a moan escaped his parted lips. His fingers groped at Bokuto in desperation. He needed— he needed— he wasn’t sure what he needed, but he was sure he was going to spontaneously combust without it. 

“Akaashi—“ Bokuto whined in response as he palmed the wanton boy’s erection through his gym shorts. He could feel dampness seeping through the thin fabric. Strong fingers traced the silhouette of Akaashi’s cock with curiosity— imagination painting a picture with anticipation. “God, you’re perfect. Even your cock is—“ 

“Bo—!” His full body shuttered with an attempt to halt the inevitable. Akaashi’s face burned with shame as crème de la penis dripped down his thighs. 

“Oh, fuck, Akaashi, did you just—“ With mild panic, Bokuto attempted to stroke him through the last of it. 

Overstimulated, Akaashi keened as he grappled for Bokuto’s biceps. “Please— just let me— Koutarou,” he gasped as he tried to regain his composure. 

Bokuto was still supporting most of his weight as his knees refused to cooperate. He shifted the smaller boy so he was easier to carry. “Come on, let’s go to the bathroom and clean up.” 

“But you—“ Akaashi gave Bokuto’s shorts a pointed look. He didn’t want to disappoint his captain. 

The older boy gave an amused smirk. “If you so insist, we can take care of that in the bathroom too. I only have one spare pair of shorts and I think you’ll be needing it.” 

Akaashi groaned as he hid his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> “Wow, that was short” - Bokuto, probably, as Akaashi dies from embarrassment.


End file.
